the_rpg_makersfandomcom-20200213-history
YAMI
Write the first paragraph of your page here. "What is YAMI?" Well, YAMI is a fantasy-based RPG game. It follows a huge storyline and contains complex game features. You have to gain EXP. to level up (2*50) and obtain crystals (the currency used) to purchase powerful weapons. Unlike most ROBLOX RPG games, YAMI should be a challenge. So everytime your character dies, you lose 15% of your EXP and Crystals. Yes, Dieing is really painful. Storyline You started out as Hero, from Hero's path. The name was given when you suddenly appeared in a cave, surrounded by blue crystals. You have been thought as the "Child of Destiny". When you grew up, you gained more knowledge. You were given the paths to choose. Good/Bad. Thankfully, you chose Good. Kaiafuus, a Pure-evil being from the netherlands ripped up the sky of your world. He sent all minions and nightmares into the lands and changed the world forever. For the natives in these lands, it was suprising to see this. They've never fought with real demons before. Kaiafuus controlled the world from the netherlands inside the hole in the sky. Thus, you picked up a sword and headed out to the netherlands. Eventually, Hero slayed Kaiafuus. Unfortunatly, his soul escaped. But Kaiafuus was trapped inside his own lair, Hero had blocked every entrance, hoping to take Kaiafuus down if he'd failed. Kaiafuus had thought to have been defeated. Prime evil starts out in the town of Rumford, the town west of Northal (From Hero's Path). When Kaiafuus's soul thought to had been trapped, Hero teleported blindly in an unknown town known as Rumford. Kaiafuus had enough time to rebuild himself, since eveyone thought they'd not needed to guard the netherlands throneroom. To rebuild himself, Kaiafuus had to collect all of the 7 Evils's souls. Thus, combining them to make 1 Prime Evil. Now Kaiafuus is even stronger than he was before. But as Kaiafuus had grown stronger over time, so had Hero. The first sighting of Kaiafuus was when he overthrew the king with his special creatures, Auorks. Hero, once again slayed Kaiafuus, the Prime evil. ||YAMI|| is about what happens after Hero's long adventure. He met many new faces and found a brother (not literally). When Hero comes "home" he sees that his whole village is burned. All bodies gone, and a shadow figure standing out on a cliff. Suddenly, the figure disappears. When he leaves the village to go to the castle, he meets up with Sir.Irvius (His really old training instructor). Sir.Irvius was the only survivor during the burning down of Hero's village. He told Hero that he saw a man, who told the people of Hero's village that he goes by the name "Yami". (Yami stands for "Darkness") After that, he said he is the new world order. Then slayed everyone in sight. There were other towns set ablazed also. But the most suprising one is, Stromgard keep. One of the most defended Castles brought down by this man and his legion. A bunch of other races banded together to stop Yami. Hero, just getting home for a vacation, once again having to save the world.